1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-purpose position structure used as a hook and a dock, more particularly to a dual-purpose position structure able to be assembled with a wireless network apparatus and sit on a table as a dock or, alternatively, be hanged inversely on an office partition as a hook for providing the advantages of good fixity and convenient operation and avoiding the wireless network apparatus from falling off.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Generally speaking, a number of wireless network apparatuses, for example, Hub, Switch, Modem, and so on, shown on the general market nowadays, each has a housing structure for fixing. These apparatuses are usually equipped with an antenna, which is well known by person skill in the art, for transmitting and receiving signals efficiently. Therefore, users can use a random wireless network apparatus to transmit and receive signals through a wireless network access point for establishing contact with outside world at any moment and obtaining largest benefit in the shortest time as well.
Moreover, for complying with the users' demands of actual use, the manufacturers of the general wireless network apparatus usually designed different types of fixing structure to integrate the apparatus with the fixing structure so that the apparatus is capable of being set on the desk or hanged on the office partition. The users are therefore able to establish contact with outside world by using the wireless network apparatuses at any moment.
However, the present design of the fixing structure will result in complicated manufacturing process. In other words, two molds are needed to be designed/developed, one of these molds is a dock for use on the desk and the other mold is a hook that is hanged on the office partition. Moreover, the conventional hanging-type structure is peeled off easily. In addition, the developing costs of these molds as well as their manufacturing costs are high. Accordingly, every manufacturer should provide the present products and their deficiencies with improvements.
Furthermore, the applicant supplies an improved design to the present products and their deficiencies in accordance with actual demands of the users and marvelous developing of the present wireless network apparatuses on the market for interactive integrating the fixing structure with the wireless network apparatus. Meanwhile, the present invention has a dual purpose for being set on the desk or hanged on the office partition so as to dissolve the above problems. Therefore, the present invention contributes the sale results of wireless network apparatuses towards every manufacturer and is also good news for numerous customers. Accordingly, developing and producing a fixing structure with multiple purposes is indeed an important and urgent subject for present industries.